Nowadays, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) is widely used in various fields, and is closely related to our lives. Generally, the LCDs comprise a first substrate having a common electrode, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer which is between the first substrate and the second substrate. A plurality of pixels is formed on the second substrate, and each pixel comprises a pixels electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT). Material of the common electrode generally used for indium tin oxides (ITOs). Voltage is applied to the pixels electrode and the common electrode, for reorienting the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, so as to control amount of the light transmitting through the liquid crystal layer. The TFT is configured for controlling signals transmitted to a corresponding the pixels electrode.
Because impedance of the ITO of the LCDs and capacitance of an LCD panel (Cell) are larger, the LCDs have a crosstalk problem. Especially, left and right part of middle pattern of screen exist a crosstalk phenomenon, so as to color of the middle pattern is different from other parts of the screen, and screen of the LCDS has a color cast problem when detecting the screen of the LCDS. Generally, a feedback manner is used for compensation to improve the crosstalk phenomenon, common voltage of TFT (VCOM_TFT) of the LCD panel is used as a feedback signals source to compensate for negative feedback. However, the conventional manner compensates once every one gate, the common voltage (VCOM) frequent switching, and if the LCD displays some special pattern, the common voltage has large current, such that temperature of circuit board (IC) on the operational amplifier (OP) is high, affecting the quality of products.